Halloween Party
by Amathys
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid, nor do I make profit of this fic. Summary: When Playing truth or dare...the lesson here is never accept dares! ever! was all Dre could think off. Because how else would he get in these types of situations? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Party

AN: Dre, Harry, and Mei are 16 in this story. Chen is 17, Liang 16, and Zhuang 17 Dre's friends.

Dre's POV

It never seized to amaze him, the things people do for others. For example, in attempt to cheer up my best friend Harry, I steered away his current thoughts to something less depressing. You see Harry has fallen in love with Mei. Yes, I know what you are thinking, but don't you love her? And the answer is only as a best friend, granted I thought I had felt affection for her but it turns out I just could not and did not want her in that way. We both ended up coming to an understanding, and ever since then we have continued to be the best of friends.

Now back to the current dilemma, my friend Harry was clearly visibly upset, going so far as apologizing to me for falling for Mei. I merely told him the truth, but it seemed that he still held some guilt. So I told him, how about we play a game to take our minds from such depressing thoughts, like Truth or Dare?

And this is where the current PROBLEM arises, because how could I be so STUPID! As to accept a dare! I should have said truth! GRR! This is what I get for helping a friend! You might be thinking, what could be so bad about a dare? It's just something harmless nothing to worry about. Yea FUCKING right! Who knew Harry could have such a deviant mind!

Taking in big gulps of air, I tried to steady my heartbeat, because If I did not I would be flipping-the-fuck-out! Really! Because I am currently dressed up like Alice in Wonderland, my hair straightened out flowing freely with a perfectly blue bow on the top of my hair. My eyes had been applied eyeliner, to enhance my brown hazel eyes even more.

As if it was not bad enough, Mei got in on it too, that traitor! She ended applying the final additions, such as eye shadow. Now as I step inside my room, I get a full view of what I am wearing. High knee socks in stripes, I am wearing an exact replica of Alice in Wonderland costume. Damn I can actually pull of the look too. Crap how is it that I get myself in these situations?!

"I look like a FREAK!" exclaimed Dre. For he knew that the minute he walked out his house dressed like this, shit was going to go down.

"You look adorable! No one will recognize you! Now come on let's head on to the block party!" exclaimed Harry, dressed as the Mad Hatter. Behind Harry stood Mei dressed as the Queen of Hearts. "Hehe we do match, but Dre you do look cute" said Mei, as she snapped pictures of me, with a weird glint in her eyes. (AN: Eyes of a yaoi fan!)

Pouting seemed like the only option I had, and even that did not seem gratifying for my lips, had lip-gloss on.

Normal POV

As the trio headed towards the block party , all of them chatting about random happenings, Dre kept drifting in and out of the conversation. His mind somewhere else completely, snapping out of his thoughts once they reached their destination, they stood and watched as the street which normally would be very dull , come to live, tonight seemed like the perfect time to mingle.

Noticing Harry sneaking glances at Mei and vice-versa was making Dre feel like a third wheel. "Um I hope you two don't mind, but I spotted Mr. Han, I'm going to go and say hello" total lie, but at least it would give his two friends time with each other. Not waiting for a response, he immediately took off towards a different direction from them. Heck at a time like this he would rather go and hide than have anyone recognize him.

It would be very humiliating to say the least, finding a secluded area away from the crowed; he leaned his body against a nearby rail, and just stared at the sky, losing himself to the sky's beautiful glow. So lost in his thoughts and his surrounding that he failed to notice a figure approaching from behind, "Well if it isn't D-Dre" said Cheng, startling Dre out of his thoughts.

His body turned towards Cheng, knowing that somewhere out there the universe had it out for him. How else could his luck be so bad! How was he supposed to maintain his manly appearance in drags….grr Harry so owes me big time for this! After the tournament, Cheng and he had been on a truce, neither of them really spoke to each other. More like he did not speak to him, but that was to be expected.

Deciding that he had been standing here for too long just starring at his what? …He did not know... "Hi…um-m I have to go…later" stepping around Cheng he made his way back towards the lively crowd. Only too have Cheng grasp his wrist, forcibly pulling his body towards Cheng's. His back touching Cheng's well muscled chest. "What the?" exclaimed Dre, confused at the whole situation.

Cheng's POV

Making his way towards the block party with his two friends Liang and Zhuang, they where all dressed in similar outfits, he himself had a skeleton body suit, his hair had been colored white as snow, and his face, had been painted to match his current outfit. "Hoping to bump into anyone tonight?" asked Liang, smirking when Zhuang began to chuckle.

"What makes you think I want to bump into anyone at all?"Replied Cheng, clearly amused with his friends ridiculous question. His eyes spotting a familiar figure walking away from the party, not wanting to lose sight of the figure walking away, he bid goodbyes to his friends as he made his way through the crowd keeping a close eye on his target.

-Somewhere else-

"You think it was alright for us to let Dre go on his own?" asked Harry, worry evident in his voice. "I'm sure he is fine, he can take care of himself," said Mei, reassuring her boyfriend.

"Now how about we go and have some fun?" asked Mei, pulling her boyfriend towards the sound of music, wishing to dance.

~and..stopping here. =)~

Next Chapter: What will happen between Cheng and Dre? cute fluff, heavy kissing? Will Dre play hard to get?... Who knows?! But be sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D

Reviews are welcomed ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap: _Cheng grabbed his wrist, forcibly pulling his body towards Cheng's. His back touching Cheng's well muscled chest. "What the?" exclaimed Dre, confused at the whole situation_.

Normal POV

In one swift move he found himself face to face with Cheng, their bodies perfectly aligned leaving no room to breathe. He had never been so close to anyone like this before. Both their eyes locked onto one another hazel brown to pitch obsidian ones. Dre had never felt so out of place, he did not even know what to say or do.

All he could do was stare at his adversary. His hazel eyes memorizing Cheng's features up close. His usual raven hair was colored snow white, his fingers itched to touch those locks of hair and find out if they were as soft as they looked. Almost as if on instinct, his one of his hands freed itself and reached to touch those soft locks running his fingers gently through his hair.

"Glad you like my hair" commented Cheng, amusement evident in his tone of voice, as his eyes locked on with Dre's.

Almost as if burned, Dre pulled back his hand as quickly as possible, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment and mortification. Because really why exactly did he touch Cheng's hair, like it was the most perfectly thing to do in the world. His brain must have taken a mini vacation without his knowledge. "s-sorry, would you please let go of me, I have somewhere to be," said Dre, his voice as quiet as a mouse. Had it not been for both boys close proximity Cheng would have not heard Dre.

"No" Cheng replied, he had enough of Dre avoiding him, tonight was the perfect night. Both of them out here alone, he needed to get out his thoughts and feelings. He wanted Dre and there was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone get in the way, either way Dre would be his that he vowed.

Dre POV

"What do you mean no?" asked Dre, anger evident in his voice. He was seriously thinking of kicking Cheng in the balls if this kept going. Not only had he been caught in drags, but now he was being held captive by a stubborn mule of the male species. Sad to say he was part of that species.

"Listen I don't know what I did but whatever it is, get over it! Now let me go!" said Dre, as he started to struggle to get himself lose from his Cheng's tight hold. Frustrated was how he felt at this moment. Why did shit always happen to him? He really would like to know whom or what he pissed off in a previous life.

Normal POV

"Relax…I'm not here to hurt you Dre" replied Cheng, as he tighten his grip around Dre's waist, preventing any attempts at escape. Cheng's words seemed to fall deaf in Dre's ears, his struggles renewed as he tried to break free.

Keeping a tight hold on Dre, he directed said towards a nearby wall where his body could pin the other younger boy easier.

"oi! I don't know what type of freaky plan you have! but you had better let me go before I kick your ass!" all but growled Dre, his hazel eyes darkening showing his rage, cheeks puffing up in anger.

Chuckling at Dre's words he merely just, shook his head, snow-white hair moving freely in the wind. Bringing his lips closer towards Dre's own, "you know the more you fight me, the longer we will be here" replied Cheng, grinning when the other boy continued to glare.

Hesitant but determined to get what he came for, Cheng used one of his hands and grabbed the back of Dre's head and pulled him closer his own lips crashing onto Dre's own soft lips. His intent evident, he needed to show the other boy what he felt.

Stopping Here:

Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed Until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter:

_Recap: Hesitant but determined to get what he came for, Cheng used one of his hands and grabbed the back of Dre's head and pulled him closer his own lips crashing onto Dre's own soft lips. His intent evident, he needed to show the other boy what he felt._

Song used for this scene. Hurt So Good by: Carly Rae Jespen

Once again I do not own karate kid nor the song.

Chapter 3

Dre's POV

"Mmpf…" was the only coherent thing Dre could think of saying, because oh god did Cheng's lips feel electric against his own. He seized his own struggles and kissed back without any hesitation, his whole being wanted for this sensation to last forever. Feeling his dress ride up as he wrapped his legs around Cheng's waist, he groaned in pleasure when he felt the other boy massage his thighs slowly.

Pulling abruptly from the kiss, "no…wait this isn't right…nhn" moaning when Cheng move his blazing lips towards his neck and proceeded to turn him into a puddle of goo. "Why is it not right? You like it, I can feel it" said Cheng, while his lips continued to assault Dre's neck, sensually and unyielding.

"this is a trick…you don't like me..nhn…please stop" pleaded Dre, his voice shaky from the overwhelming amount of emotions he felt.

Cheng's POV

Stopping his ministrations abruptly, his face contorting into a scowl, growling "by no means is this a trick…I like you, more than anything, and I will prove it to you till it gets through that thick skull of yours if I must."

"It's been hard for me to express my feelings for so long, what was a crush turned into something much more than I can ever explain. Nevertheless, I want you to be with me. I know you may not believe me, but please accept my words. I am tired of denying myself." His hold on Dre lessening, he would not force the other. He wanted the other boy to accept him.

"But..? How? I don't know what to say…,"replied Dre, his cheeks coloring at the confession the other made. "Wait…you don't just like because I'm dress like a girl…do you?"Asked Dre, color draining from his cheeks at the possibility, hoping this was not some weird fetish of Cheng.

"What?! No! I have liked you for some time now. Although you do look adorable dressed as a girl "said Cheng, smirking at the blush Dre was sporting.

"um..okay…can you let me down?"asked Dre, finally realizing the position they were both in. The amount of blushing would amount to a lifetime of mortification. Though he did not really mind being wrapped around Cheng.

Cheng lowered the other boy towards the ground, his hand still holding the other boy around the waist.

Hearing music blasting away, he gently guided Dre towards the party, pulling him close; he started to guide the other boy towards the beat of the song playing. "you know just because I'm dressed like girl, doesn't mean I like girly music" said Dre, his face destined to blush as long Cheng was around, yet he still moved to the flow of the music, as the other boy guided him gracefully to the beat of the song.

_When you smile like a tease Baby you don't even know(You don't even know)When my heart skips a beat Darlin' every time you go(Every time you go)But when you walk into the room I can't speak and I can't move You don't see me but you should Why you gotta _

Normal (POV)

Not far off Mei and Harry were dancing, moving closer to the unsuspecting couple, both with smiles on their faces. Mei had taken out her phone and taking a few pictures of the couple, for her own personal collection. Harry had just shaken his head in exasperation. Knowing to never get in the way of a yaoi fan.

"They look so freaking adorable!" exclaimed Mei, gushing at the couple, resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder, as they both swayed to beat of the music.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Harry, his tone serious.

"What?" asked Mei, lifting her head of her boyfriends shoulder, her eyes shining in curiosity.

"That your far more adorable," said Harry, grinning when he saw the his girlfriends cheek tint pink. Kissing each cheek softly, "oh you!" said Mei, feeling her heart skip at what her boyfriend had said, bringing her lips close to his, she pecked his lips softly, smirking when his ears turned red.

_make it hurt so good I don't ever wanna let you go We could take it fast or make it slow I'm the friend that you misunderstood Everyday is just a "wish I could" Why you gotta make it hurt so good (so good) Why you gotta make it hurt so good All the girls on the block They come knocking at your door (Knocking at your door) You just stare out the window What you waiting for (What you waiting for)_

~Somewhere not far off with Liang and Zhuang~

"Well they seem to have the right idea," said Zhuang, while waggling his eyebrows at his younger boyfriend, extending his hand for a dance causing Liang to blush profusely.

"Yes I suppose so," responded Liang, grasping the other boys hand as he felt his body pulled flushed against his boyfriend's body. "It's good to see him happy for once".

_But is it too late or too soon I'm right outside here wanting you. You don't see me but you should Why you gotta make it hurt so good I don't ever wanna let you go We could take it fast or make it slow I'm the friend that you misunderstood Everyday it's just a "wish I could "Why you gotta make it hurt so good Imagine you imagine me Together so _

Cheng & Dre (POV)

Still swaying to the beat of the music, both boys world only revolved around each other, Dre could not keep his eyes of the other boy's eyes. "So where do we from here?"Asked Dre, biting his lips, unsure of himself,

"Anywhere you wish for us to go" replied Cheng, his lips descending slowly onto the other boys own, not wishing to scare the other.

Dre felt his heart beat a mile a minute, when the other boy's lips touched his own, his heart felt as if it would explode in happiness. He pressed his own lips more firmly against Chengs. Both boys closed their eyes, just relishing in the kiss.

_happily Imagine me imagine you Inside a dream I built for two When you walk into the room I can't speak and I can't move You don't see me but you should Why you gotta make it hurt so good I don't ever wanna let you go We could take it fast or make it slow __I'm afraid that you misunderstood__  
__Every day is just a wish I could__  
__Oh why you gotta make it hurt so good, so good__  
__Oh why you gotta make it hurt so good_

AU: The End

I guess this is where I am stopping, for now. I am not sure what else I should add. But feel free to review and let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this piece, it has been in the making for a while and I wish I could have finished it sooner, but I was being lazy.


End file.
